1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic lock device that makes use of the attracting action of the magnetism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional magnetic lock device includes a permanent magnet having a first side for providing one magnetic polarity to which a first ferromagnetic plate is attached and packaged in a nonmagnetic enclosure, and having a second side opposite the first side for providing opposed magnetic polarity to which a second ferromagnetic plate may be detachably attached. The second ferromagnetic plate has a rod extending therefrom and is adapted to be inserted through respective bores in the permanent magnet and enclosure so that the rod can disengageably engage the first ferromagnetic plate or the rod extending therefrom. The conventional magnetic lock devices are used as attachments for handbags, baggage, and the like, or for clothes, belts, and the like.
According to the conventional magnetic lock device, the ferromagnetic rod on the second ferromagnetic plate is inserted through the respective bores in the permanent magnet and enclosure when the first and second ferromagnetic plates are to be coupled together. When this occurs, a sliding motion of the second ferromagnetic plate relative to the surface of the enclosure must be attempted in order to bring its rod into registry with the bore in the enclosure accurately. Usually, several attempts must be made until the two parts are mated successfully. As those attempts are repeated each time they are to be coupled together, the surface of the enclosure will be damaged, such as by scratches by the sliding motion. There is another conventional magnetic lock device that is primarily designed to eliminate this problem disclosed in Japanese patent applications Nos. 1-191404 and 2-105503. This magnetic lock device includes an enclosure which is formed to present a depressed surface on the side that engages the second ferromagnetic plate.
The last-mentioned conventional magnetic lock device has a construction that includes the enclosure having a depressed surface on the side engaging the second ferromagnetic plate. Thus, when the second ferromagnetic plate is slid relative to the depressed surface of the enclosure so that its rod can be brought into registry with the bore in the enclosure, it may be appreciated that it can be moved directly along the depressed surface toward the bore at the center, without any random effort to locate the bore. This can reduce any possible damage that would occur if the sliding motion would be attempted in the same manner as for the earlier-mentioned prior art construction.